


толл гранде венти

by gingerminded



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: Молли просто работает в кофейне, Эссик просто ходит в эту кофейню совсем не для того, чтобы общаться с Молли.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	толл гранде венти

**Author's Note:**

> если я смогу, то это будет сборних драбблов о том, как эссик и калеб придут к совместной жизни с двумя фрампкинами и одной докторской степенью

Молли смотрит на Эссика, Эссик смотрит не на Молли (какая досада, грустно пиздец) и вздыхает. Молли перестаёт смотреть на Эссика, видит рыжую бороду, поношенное пальто, когда-то бывшие белыми конверсы и вздыхает тоже.

— Это что, тот самый? — Молли моргает быстро-быстро и складывает руки в замочек, чтобы Эссик сразу понял, что он совсем ни на что не намекает и особенно не намекает на их разговор неделю назад.

— Этьо сьто, тёт сямый? — Эссик его, разумеется, передразнивает и делает очень выразительный глоток из кружки.

— Ты понимаешь, что не можешь выглядеть серьёзно и злобно, когда пьёшь розовый кофе с блёстками? — Молли смеётся и продолжает смотреть за — очевидно — Тем Самым.

Тот Самый что-то быстро нащёлкивает на клавиатуре ноутбука, а заклеенное яблочко на корпусе горит через два кошачьих глаза. Молли потихонечку начинает загибать пальцы: рыжий — раз, нос с горбинкой — два, кошатник — три, …

— Он умный, да? — Молли тыкает Эссика в плечо и снова ни на что не намекает. — Ну умный же, да-да-да?

— Тебе, случайно, не нужно работать? — Эссик отпихивает его палец от себя, снова пьёт из кружки, снова вздыхает. — Его зовут Калеб, он аспирант, я слушал пару его докладов, он очень умный, я просто в восхищении от того, какой он умный, и прекрати на меня так смотреть.

— Вау, умный и почти безработный, твой… — Молли умело уворачивается от первого тыка в ребро, но от второго, к сожалению, увернуться уже не получается. — …любимый типаж.

Бо машет ему из-за стойки и показывает на несуществующие на её руке часы. Бо милейшая девушка, поэтому после этого она ещё и в красках изображает, что с Молли случится, если его перерыв не закончится прямо сейчас. Молли загибает четвёртый палец и, поднимаясь, гладит Эссика по голове.

— Если вы с Бо опять собираетесь делать ставки, то домой можешь сегодня не приходить, — Эссик утыкается обратно в планшет и начинает делать какие-то пометки.

— Как хорошо, что я собирался ночевать у Бо, чтобы весь вечер сидеть и делать ставки, — Молли громко смеётся, когда Эссик закатывает глаза, и уходит работать.


End file.
